


Tegan the Tiger

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Alex helps Maggie pack up her things.





	Tegan the Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anoymous request for a fic involving the word "tiger". No beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Boxes were strewn about Maggie’s bedroom in various states of full as she went through her nightstand drawers. Alex was in her closet finishing boxing up Maggie’s sweaters when she let out a small gasp. 

“Oh my god, what is that?”

Maggie popped up from the other side of the bed she hasn’t slept in, in months. It took her a minute to follow Alex’s line of sight and when the object came into view, she blushed. She stood up and put herself between Alex and the closet.

She shrugged and looked up at Alex’s twinkling eyes and smug smirk. “It’s nothing, Danvers. Come on, let’s pack up the kitchen.”

Maggie gently took Alex’s arm but Alex quickly slipped out of her grasp and moved into the closet. She crouched close to the floor and pointed her thumb toward the large tiger propped up against the wall.

She still had that smirk as she tilted her head up at Maggie. “Does he have a name?”

Maggie ducked her head and tucked some hair behind her ear. “Uh,  _her_  name is Tegan.”

Alex chuckled and shook one of the stuffed animal’s arms. “Well nice to meet you, Tegan.”

Maggie rolled her eyes and shook her head. “We could give her to Marcus.”

Alex sat down and placed the tiger in her lap. “You afraid everyone will know their local badass detective has a weakness for stuffed animals?”

Maggie ignored the question. “We could also give her to Kara as a late birthday present.”

Alex smiled. “Yeah, she’d like that but I don’t know. Tegan’s kinda cute.” She ran her hand over a small hole near Tegan’s right shoulder. “And I’m guessing you’ve had her for a while.”

Maggie leaned against the doorframe and nodded. “It was one of the few things Aunt Linda gave me that I liked.” She smiled down at the tiger but her eyes held a pain that always made Alex’s heart constrict.

Alex stood and pulled the tiger up with her. “Then she’s coming.”

Maggie hesitated. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t even know where we’ll put her.”

Alex extended a hand to Maggie’s forearm and squeezed. “We’ll find a place.” She carried Tegan into the living room and stuck her on top of the boxes they’d already managed to pack.

Maggie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Alex leaned back for a second before she patted Maggie’s hands. “We’re almost done then we’ll have our own personal moving flyers.”

Maggie gave her a light squeeze and chuckled. “You did tell them we could have just hired a truck?”

“Oh, I did, but Kara insisted she could fly faster than J’onn and I guess he decided he needed to prove her wrong. M’gann wanted to step in to make sure they don’t drop all of your things on top of some random building in National City trying to outfly each other.”

Maggie chuckled. “How sweet.” She took a look around her apartment and asked for the third time that morning, “You sure about this?”

Alex walked up to her and placed her palms on Maggie’s cheeks. “More than sure.” 

She touched her forehead to Maggie’s and smiled before she kissed her softly. Alex gave her a second kiss on the forehead then turned toward the bedroom.

“Besides, I’m sure there are other sources of blackmail you have hidden somewhere in this apartment.”

Maggie sighed. “I’m going to kill you, Danvers.”

Alex winked at her. “No, you won’t, you love me.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as Alex ducked back into her closet and whispered, “That I do.”


End file.
